The Geospatial Information Systems Tool for Epidemiologists (GISTE) concept involves multiple modular components. Each modular element contributes to a functionality that GISTE will offer. Example modules are the Calculation Module, the Query Module, etc. The workflow support pertains to sequences of GISTE -related actions that result in a "product" of interest to the researcher. For example, a workflow sequence could involve selection of a data set, analysis and resulting visualization.